Cada vez que
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Lucy lo desea. Tiene miedo de sus acciones, pues aún estando en sus 5 sentidos siente que se lanzará a él y le hará de todo. Cada vez necesita más fuerza para contenerse, y la insistencia de Natsu por saber qué le pasa no ayuda... sólo lo empeora todo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo. Desde el viernes tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, de hecho la idea se me vino a la mente mientras estaba en una clase de redacción y la medio completé llegando a casa.

La verdad me divertí escribiéndolo, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo aquí. Este será sólo el primer capítulo. No sé cuántos realizaré pero mínimo 2 más si escribiré. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Deseo…

Cada vez que él rosa mi piel pierdo el control de mis pensamientos, de mis ojos, de mis manos de todo. Me veo sumergida en diversas emociones y deseos. Sólo quiero atraerlo a mí, tomarlo entre mis brazos y fuertemente besarlo. Quiero pasear mi mano por su sedoso cabello sin límites, y al mismo tiempo aferrar más su rostro al mío. Deseo pasar mi mano restante por su pecho como si fuera el único existente en este mundo, como si pudiera complacerme sólo con ello; mientras mis labios le exigen más a los suyos y le ordenan darle paso a mi lengua, para acariciar la suya sin obstáculos. Sólo quiero morder su labio inferior, mientras lo veo de forma candente a los ojos, sin pudor, sin pena. Sólo tengo ganas de hacerlo mío en un instante. Sólo lo deseo.

Sólo quisiera poder cumplir hasta el último de mis pensamientos, pero con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, me detengo. No puedo. No con él. Tan fácil serían las cosas si esto me sucediera con alguien más… pero no es así. Sólo me ocurre con él.

Cuando creí que mi soltería era la causante de mis pensamientos tan pervertidos y la exaltación de mi cuerpo, pensé en solucionarlo, pero nada. Ningún otro hombre me ocasionaba este sentimiento tan fuerte que erizaba mi piel, como si tuviera frío, con la pequeña diferencia de que no tenía ni una pisca de frío, sino un fuego que gritaba como loco que lo apagaran.

Ninguno de ellos puede apagarlo. Él único que tiene la manguera con el potente líquido que yo necesito es mi mejor amigo. No me gusta pensar en él como la solución a mi excitación, es como si fuera un objeto, y odio verlo así. Quiero TODO con él, pero al mismo tiempo no.

No estoy preparada para cruzar esa línea que sé que no tiene retorno, para dejar atrás a mi vieja yo y conocer a la nueva. No estoy preparada para hacer a un lado nuestra amistad y exigirle algo más. Pero lo que más me asusta es arruinarlo todo.

Ojalá él sospechara la razón de mis acciones y me dejara ser. Pero este es un hombre demasiado distraído. Y sin darse cuenta, sólo me provoca fervientemente. Cada vez que me invita a una misión en la que sólo estaremos los dos, o esas veces en las que me abraza y yo sólo quiero besarlo… y algo más.

Lo he rechazado, ya muchas veces. Ha comenzado a enojarse mucho, me pide explicaciones pero no se las puedo dar, no me atrevo. ¿Cómo podría decirle que he tomado distancia de él porque quiero tirármelo? No. No le puedo decir eso. Además, yo no soy así.

En el pasado yo no era así, en ningún momento me sentí tan atraída físicamente por alguien, ¿por qué ahora si?

Tengo miedo de mi misma. Si en mis 5 sentidos a veces siento que me le lanzaré y lo violaré, ¿cómo serían las cosas si bebiera? Creo que no podría responder por mis actos…

* * *

¡Gracias por leerlo! Esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Atentamente: Sainkoku C:


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen mi tardanza. De verdad lo siento. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Los que han leído otras historias mías saben que me gusta jugar con las personalidades de los protagonistas, así que no se sorprendan de actitudes inesperadas. Espero les guste.

Les dejo el capítulo, no sin antes recordarles que:

**Fairy Tail es una obra de Hiro Mashima.** Yo sólo escribo lo que se me ocurre y lo comparto con ustedes.

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Su extraña costumbre de entrar por las ventanas en vez de usar las puertas, siempre me ha molestado, porque invade mi privacidad. Pero hoy no…

Tuve un sueño, uno que me dejó bastante inquieta y desorientada. En él yo comenzaba a llevar a cabo todos mis pensamientos. Todos mis deseos, y me ha dejado temblando…

Quiero convertir todo eso en realidad, y él aparece frente a mí, ignorando totalmente mi situación. Me sentí molesta conmigo misma por no poder controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, y mi respiración agitada, por no poder detener mi mano cuando ansiosamente la posé en su pecho.

Mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos, tan profundamente, que pensé que había pasado una eternidad en ellos. Seguramente parecía una tonta. Pero eso no era importante para mí en ese instante, yo estaba hambrienta de él.

Deslicé un poco mi mano por su pecho ejerciendo presión en uno de sus pectorales y distraídamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Las cosas pudieron marchar, por el sendero de la pasión hasta el final, pero me detuve. Dejé de mirar sus ojos para observar lo que había en ellos: confusión.

Mi nombre salió de sus labios con cierto desconcierto. Fue como un balde de agua fría. Sentí que la realidad me sofocaba, y que lo que estaba ocurriendo podría marcar un cambio importante en nuestras vidas. Me detuve y comencé a alejar mi mano de su pecho. Antes de poder retirar mi mano de él por completo sentí su mano sobre la mía, y con ello una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Esos pequeños actos, ponían mis cabellos de punta y nublaban mi mente. Y él, ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo, y esta vez vi algo distinto, en ellos había decisión y algo más… pero no pude identificarlo.

-Lucy… -

-…-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-…-

Su mirada cambió, ahora reflejaba molestia y ansiedad.

-¡No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa!, hace bastante tiempo que no hacemos una misión juntos, me evitas continuamente, cada vez que trato de hablar contigo sobre ello desapareces. ¡Estoy confundido! ¿A caso ya no te agrado?

-Natsu… no es… eso…-

-¿Te he hecho algo Lucy?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

No pude responder a su pregunta, no sabía qué decirle. No me atrevía a decirle la verdad. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Natsu se enfadó mucho al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte. Me di cuenta por la forma en que soltó mi mano, casi arrojándola. Se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió a mi ventana, él pensaba irse. Yo planeaba dejarlo. No podía seguir la conversación, no aún. Si permitía que se calmara, podría hablar con mayor calma con él y tratar de que dejara de buscar una respuesta o… en realidad no sabía que le diría después, pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo aún.

-Supongo que ya no somos amigos-

Sentí como si agua helada cayera sobre mí. Lo que no quería estaba ocurriendo, nuestra amistad estaba desapareciendo. Sólo por mi maldita calentura, por mi casi nulo poder sobre mi excitación.

-¡NATSU!-

En un instante llegué a él y lo abracé, tratando de ignorar lo que provocaba en mí, comencé a hablar… sin siquiera pensar en lo que saldría de mis labios.

-No te vayas…- dije casi en un susurro… para muchos inaudible, para él claro.

-…-

-Te… te lo diré…-

Natsu trató de zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo no se lo permití. No me atrevía a decirle la verdad frente a frente. Aun estando a su espalda me sentía llena de temor, cara a cara, sería peor.

-No. Por favor quédate así. No estoy segura de poder ser sincera si te veo de frente-

-Per…-

-Shh-

-…-

-Yo…-

Incluso, en una situación tan complicada, una en la que se decidiría el futuro de nuestra amistad, yo estaba comenzando a "encenderme". Estaba abrazándolo sin restricción alguna, mis manos estaban posadas en su torso y estaban ansiosas por emprender camino. Sentía un calor extraño en las palmas de mis manos, y éstas, tratando de quitarse ese calor tan molesto comenzaron a moverse.

Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a exaltarse, mis manos estaban recorriendo el pecho de Natsu, primero de forma delicada y después con cierta fuerza. La suficiente como para causar estragos sobre su ropa. Mis dedos tibios se colaron por debajo de su molesta camisa, aventurándose en ese terreno semidesconocido para mí.

Natsu no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo mis manos, intentó moverse, pero yo no se lo permití.

-Te mostraré lo que me pasa-

Mi boca se dirigió a su cuello y sin previo aviso succionó parte de su piel. Él sólo suspiró. Yo lo disfruté, estaba bajo mi control, y eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Pasé delicadamente mi boca por su cuello asegurándome de acariciarlo al mismo tiempo con mi nariz. La calidez de mi respiración lo hacía temblar. Era algo que no podía ocultar.

Mis manos deseosas por conocer más bajaron hasta esa parte sensible. Esa que no podía esconderse de ninguna forma.

Primero rosé mi mano sobre su ropa, él dejó escapara un ronco gemido proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta. Eso me hizo regocijarme de placer. Lo realmente bueno no había comenzado aún.

Una de mis manos se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y estando a punto de llegar a su destino, una mano me detuvo. La fuerza que Natsu ejerció sobre mi mano fue muy ligera, y aunque me desconcertó dejó de importarme cuando él mismo me guio a su miembro. Su mano estaba sobre la mía. Él dirigía cada uno de los movimientos de mi mano. Arriba, abajo. Poca presión, mayor presión. Me invitó a recorrer con mis dedos toda su hombría.

Escucharlo gimiendo de esa forma, sólo me hacía desear más que me poseyera, así que, en un delirio mío sólo dejé que lo supiera.

Pasé mi lengua por su oreja, y de la forma más sensual le dije – Hazme tuya-

Él, se quedó en silencio. Detuvo su mano junto con la mía y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos las sacó de su pantalón. Permaneció por unos instantes sin hacer o decir nada, el suficiente tiempo como para pensar en lo que ocurría y tal vez cambiar de opinión, sin embargo él continuó con este juego placentero que yo había comenzado.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi brazo sin soltar de forma alguna nuestro enlace. Sentí cómo un cálido cosquilleo recorría mi piel hasta llegar a mi pecho. No importaba lo sencillo que tal vez ese acto pudiera verse, él me estaba haciendo sentir más de lo que se podía ver. Estaba perdiendo el control, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ahora yo estaba a su merced.

Con tranquilidad empezó a succionar partes de mi piel haciendo que de mi boca salieran unos ligeros pero vergonzosos gemidos. Estaba muy sensible, demasiado.

Cansado de pasearse por mi brazo, se dirigió a otra parte de mí. Sus labios se recargaron con fuerza en mi clavícula, sus dientes atraparon mi piel con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarme un pedazo de carne, su lengua la recorrió con vigor en dirección a mi cuello, a mi desprotegido cuello… Mis cabellos quedaron atrapados en su boca, con agilidad se deshizo de ellos para desplazarse sobre mi nuca con libertad. Su nariz se hizo pequeña por el contacto tan cercano que había entre ambos, tanto así que en ella se le formaban dos líneas que la dividieron notablemente. Sus ojos, esos que hacía un rato estaban llenos de inocencia, repletos de ingenuidad y testarudez, ahora reflejaban lujuria, malicia y habilidad. ¡Oh!, cómo me encantó su nueva mirada.

Su rostro ahora estaba sobre el mío, sus dientes sobre mis labios, mordisqueándolos deliciosamente. Mi otro yo despertó en cuestión de segundos y comenzó a corresponderle. Abrí mis piernas y las crucé alrededor de su cintura. -¡Ah!- exclamé. Esa, estoy segura, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi vida.

Su mano se deslizó por mi pierna, arrastrando consigo mi corta falda rosa. Él sabía perfectamente qué hacer. La palma de su mano se paseaba con fuerza sobre mi muslo, mientras que sus labios comenzaron a bajar tortuosamente por mi pecho. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y con fuerza lo sujetó, mientras su boca se entretenía en mis pechos.

Las sensaciones me llevaron al delirio. La combinación del placer que me provocaba su succión sólo era una parte que detonaba mi excitación. El hecho de que fuera él quien estuviera en mis pechos era lo que más me llevaba al límite. ¡Era Natsu! Era increíble. Pero dejé de pensar en ello cuando ejerció mayor presión en mí. Me acercó aún más, dejándome sentir toda la plenitud de su hombría. El contacto de nuestros sexos me hizo arquearme con fuerza hacia atrás, como si hubiera sido empujada por una fuerza extraña. La corriente que no dejaba mi cuerpo sólo me hacía desearlo más. Con demasiada intensidad.

Tratando de aplacar ese deseo comencé a mover mis caderas. Era un movimiento primeramente calmado, un arriba y abajo. Las manos de Natsu se tensaron mucho cuando hice eso. Lo tomé por sorpresa y tuvo que asegurarse de que no me separara de él.

Lo que sentí en esos momentos me hacía querer moverme con mayor fuerza a pesar de que me estaba agotando la posición, sin embargo no me detuve.

Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más sonoros, y cuando pensé que llegaríamos al final, él me detuvo.

-A- aún no…- dijo entrecortadamente.

A penas si podíamos respirar.

Natsu me llevó a la cama. Sólo ahí pude darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente. Mi cama me pareció demasiado helada. Pero no me importó, sabía que pronto se calentaría.

Él también estaba caliente. Podía ver cierto vapor saliendo de su cuerpo, pero fue aún más notorio cuando me volvió a tocar.

Ahí estaba yo, recostada, él estaba sobre mí. Se veía tan imponente, tan fuerte…

Mi corazón se estremeció. Sabía lo que seguía, y aun así, se sentía temeroso.

No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Iba a pasar lo que hacía tiempo deseaba que pasara. _Me haría suya._

Él se paseó por mi cuerpo, despojándome de cada prenda que no le permitía seguir con su cometido, al mismo tiempo yo le quité la ropa que me era tan estorbosa. No me permitía admirarlo ni tocarlo con libertad.

Jugó conmigo como yo lo había hecho con él. Y así como él lo había hecho conmigo, lo guie. Le mostré el camino. Sus dedos me torturaron sin compasión alguna. Subían, bajaban y se adentraban en mi ser. Una y otra vez. Lento y rápido. Eran sensaciones tan fuertes, que estaba casi llorando de placer y ansiedad. Necesitaba más que sus dedos. Lo necesitaba a él dentro de mí.

-Por favor… Natsu- le dije prácticamente en un suspiro.

-No te puedo escuchar- la malicia se notaba en su tono de voz.

-¡Hazlo!- vociferé en un arranque de necesidad.

Su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y que siempre me hace sentir tranquila. Mi preferida.

Natsu se posicionó entre mis piernas, me acercó un poco más a él para que fuera más fácil llevar a cabo el acto. No pude evitar temblar cuando su miembro rozó directamente mi sexo. ¡Lo necesitaba!

-Lucy…-

-Sigue-

Él se fue abriendo paso en mi interior. Se introdujo de forma lenta, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se encontró con esa barrera. Sabía que lo complicado apenas se estaba presentando.

Me miró a los ojos como esperando una respuesta, pero yo no pude sostenerle la mirada. Sólo cerré los ojos y desvié mi rostro esperando a que él siguiera. De pronto sentí una presión sobre mis labios, eran los suyos sobre los míos. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos como tal, y fue especial, cálido y tierno. Conforme pasaron los segundos y nuestro beso se volvía un poco más intenso, sentí cómo él trataba de proseguir en su lucha contra mi himen. Estaba comenzando a ser molesto. Él en vez de detener el beso lo intensificó. Recorrió mis caderas, mis pechos con leves caricias. Estaba haciendo todo al mismo tiempo y eso me distraía del dolor, sin embargo no pude evitar ahogar un gemido en su boca cuando por fin logró entrar por completo a mi cuerpo.

Él también dejó salir un gemido, pero el de él era de placer. Respiramos profundamente, él tratando de no perder su control y yo tratando de que el dolor no me hiciera derramar algunas lágrimas, aunque fue en vano porque algunas se revelaron y se dejaron caer por mis mejillas.

-Lucy… no puedo…-

-No hay problema, sigue-

Estaba tan caliente y duro, y estaba en mi interior…

Su movimiento al principio me incomodaba mucho, pero poco a poco comencé a sentir placer, a disfrutar cada temblor de su cuerpo y del mío.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la forma en que me movía y respiraba. No importó que tratara de controlar mi respiración, porque cada vez menos aire alcanzaba a llegar a mis pulmones cuando sentía una nueva embestida y me veía obligada a dejar salir el poco aire que había logrado inhalar. Era algo muy intenso, demasiado caliente. Era invadida por él, y me gustaba mucho.

Me perdí en el transcurso del acto, mi mente dejó de existir, permitiendo que solamente las mis sentidos me dirigieran. Algo en mi interior explotó, orillándome a apretarlo con fuerza y buscar que no saliera de mí. Arañé su espalda, clavé mis uñas en sus brazo y me retorcí bajo él. Había alcanzado el clímax.

Las fuerzas se me escaparon, y tuve la sensación de que había estado inmersa en una gran pelea, contra un dragón muy poderoso. De alguna forma parecía que había perdido, porque ya no me quedaba energía para seguir "luchando", lo que yo no sabía, era que mi dragón aún estaba intacto. Su fuerza y su pasión seguían duras.

Creí que ya no podría sentir más placer, pero Natsu me confirmó lo contrario. El calor se incrementó. El ardía. Yo lo sentía. Su ritmo fue en ascenso. Jugó con mis senos a su gusto y me envolvió en un gran placer. La segunda explosión estaba cerca.

-Lu-cy… me… me vengo…

Sólo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones tan magníficas que embriagaron mi cuerpo.

Nuestros sonoros gemidos embargaron la habitación.

Pude sentir su líquido, tan abundante y caliente en mi interior. Pude ver otra faceta de Natsu. Lo vi indefenso, agotado y malditamente sexy. Lo observé por unos instantes, hasta que se dejó caer lentamente sobre mí. Escuché cómo trataba de controlar su respiración. Sentí la calidez de su aliento en mi oreja así como parte de su cabello sobre mi rostro.

-Lu…cy… ahora entiendo…

-…-

-Yo también… te deseaba,,,-

-Natsu…-

Tal vez pudimos hablar con detalle sobre el tema pero, él se perdió en un sueño profundo y yo a los pocos momentos también.

Mi preocupación sobre nuestra amistad (que durante todo el acto no se presentó), desapareció con esas palabras. Lo que en verdad nos iba a causar problemas aún no se presentaba…

* * *

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
